1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid circuit including a high-voltage circuit and a low-voltage circuit which have different power-supply voltages from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a hybrid circuit including a high-voltage circuit and a low-voltage circuit having different power-supply voltages from each other, hybrid circuits described in JP 11-176479 A (Patent Literature 1) and JP 2006-009687 A (Patent Literature 2) have been proposed. According to the Patent Literature 1 and the Patent Literature 2, a high-voltage circuit and a low-voltage circuit are mounted on different substrates, respectively, and these substrates are located by being stacked in a hierarchy manner, thus suppressing an increase in a layout area of the substrates.